1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular heat exchanger system which comprises a plurality of interconnectable heat exchanger modules to provide a system which can be of any chosen number of modules, such system being used in a variety of chemical metal finishing and similar applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various heat exchangers have been proposed. Examples of such proposed embodiments may be found in the following patents:
The Spearing UK Patent No. 844,660 discloses an improved and simplified heat exchanger header.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 26 581 discloses installation of a baffle plate in a lower distribution pipe of a radiator, separating ascending and descending pipe pathway.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 27 370 discloses installation of a closure plate in a lower distribution pipe of a radiator also separating ascending from descending pipe pathways.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter the system of the present invention provides a plurality of heat exchanger modules which are combinable to provide any selected number of modules, as desired.
Also, as is known, two types of heat exchangers exist; one being vertical and the other being horizontal. Such heat exchangers have proven to be efficient but are provided with a fixed amount of heat transfer surface. Therefore, when operating temperature requirements are changed, one heat exchanger is rendered obsolete and a new one designed to meet the new requirements must be installed. Further, if a heat exchanger becomes damaged, the entire unit must be removed for repairs, causing lengthy down time.